


Hominmobile

by chwangdol



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Bullying, GoTG AU, M/M, Unrelated Works, wips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwangdol/pseuds/chwangdol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cleaning out my drive and finding old fics/wips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bullies

Shim Changmin. Age sixteen and two grades below Jung Yunho. He has eyes rivaling Bambi's and a voice like a baby bird. And for some reason, he’s the target of Jung Yunho and his gang of high school delinquents.

 

The oddest thing about this is that Yunho, group-proclaimed leader, has no idea why this os. It could be that ever since he joined the top choir the teacher has been giving more attention to him than Jaejoong. Or it could be that a few girls were overheard saying he’s prettier than Heechul. It might have even been that one of Changmin's friends had made a comment about Yunho's teeth, but who only knows.

 

What Yunho did know is that the poor kid is to be the victim of the gang for their last year of high school, and he puts up a terrible fight.

 

Their first act against him is simple. Follow him after school for a bit, insult him until he's blubbering and then shove his things to the ground -- preferably in a puddle.

 

It does off without a hitch. Jaejoong is in charge of the insults, and he cuts deep. He points out all the spots of obvious insecurity until the poor kid’s eyes are watering, and then Kangin grabs his bag and throws it in a conveniently placed puddle.

 

He tears up like they thought he would, obviously using every ounce of strength to keep in any sniffling. They laugh at him until he gives in and chokes out tears. As they’re leaving Yunho glances back and wonders if he’s the only one who noticed the backpack had brought a small, pink mp3 player with it to the water.

 

Their next few attacks are just as “harmless” and immature. They throw his uniform into the showers during gym, leave mean notes in his locker and make horrid comments when they see him in the hall.The first physical thing they do is push him in the halls, nothing too violent, but he’s stick thin and almost always goes down to the ground.

 

One day during the showers after gym they manage to get one of his classmates to steal his uniform. However it turns out the gang’s reputation doesn’t stop everyone from being nice to him as an upperclassman gives him an extra uniform.

 

Yunho later passes the kid in the halls and almost wants to coo at how adorable he looks in the oversized uniform, but he stops himself. Instead he throws the kid his signature cold look. Not that Changmin noticed anyways, in the halls his eyes are always pointed downward, watching his hurried feet the whole way to class.

 

A day later Jaejoong comes up with another plan. They’re having vocal tests in choir so for most of the class they’re seated bored in rows, and Jaejoong just so happens to own the seat right behind little Shim Changmin.

 

Yunho’s not quite sure just how old the idea is, but he remembers him and Heechul complaining about how pretty all the girls thought his hair was. It must have stemmed off of that.

 

Whatever the reason was Yunho doesn’t care, he just knows he feels guilty searching his house for chewing gum and even more guilty when he gives it to Jaejoong the next day.

 

But what really has him unable to sleep at night is when he strolls into the bathroom that day and finds a blubbering Changmin with a bird-boned upperclassman. The student’s up on his tippy toes with a plastic spoon and a small packet of peanut butter from the cafeteria.

 

He’s attempting to say comforting things while also focusing on his task of removing a good sized wad of bubblegum, and he’s not doing too well at either.

 

That weekend when they’re all lying on Yunho’s bedroom floor, Kangin brings up a valid point.

 

“You two are doing this like teenage girls,” Kangin tells Heechul and Jaejoong. Neither of them seem to take offense, “We need to step up our game,” he continues, “Need to get him really good.”

 

After that they all start talking about things they saw in films or shows that they could try, and Yunho feels horrid for every word that comes out of his mouth.

 

That night he’s awake and thinking about Changmin. Those sparkly eyes he’s only ever able to see filled with fear or sadness, that generous mouth that never seems to smile. His entire aura is full of innocence, and Yunho’s damaging it in the worst way possible.

 

The kid is cute and pretty, easily one of the best looking students. He looks like he’s straight out of one of his sister’s shoujo mangas, so Yunho shouldn’t be surprised he’s somewhat attracted to him.

 

It doesn’t have to mean anything, just that Changmin’s a pretty face and yeah, of course Yunho likes pretty faces. Enough for him to be getting slightly horny while thinking about the kid he’s picking on? Maybe.

 

Eventually he gives in, jerks off with Changmin in mind. Changmin in his arms, calling him hyung, large eyes sparkling with innocence that Yunho’s taking. Because yes, this is how he wants to damage that aura. With soft kisses and skilled hands. He wants to erase everything his gang’s done with moments of pleasure until soft gasps and whimpers are slipping past those pretty lips.

 

He cums when the Changmin in his dreams cums, and Yunho can’t help but make a sound at the image of little Shim Changmin’s stomach and hands dotted in white.

 

The next day greets him with a very different image of Changmin as Kangin drags him through the halls with a hand clamped over his mouth. They stop at Yunho’s locker, and Yunho opens it while keeping a stoic expression. He hasn’t used it since the beginning of school, and without anything in it it’s just big enough for a skinny underclassman to be shoved in.

 

They’re some of the last to leave which means Changmin’s pleas to be let out can only be heard by them as they walk away laughing

 

Except Yunho stays behind. Loses his friends a block from the school then sneaks back in.

 

Changmin’s still there. Given up on yelling and now just crying in his cramped metal cell.

 

It’s too dark for Yunho to see his expression when he begins to unlock him, and Yunho doesn’t know if it was of relief or fear.

 

When he opens the door the expression’s definitely of fear, and Yunho’s is as cold as ever.

 

Changmin can’t know he’s doing this because he actually likes him. He can’t know anything of the sort. So Yunho comes up with plan.

 

“Did you think I’d leave you in my locker overnight?” he asks. He’s as condescending as possible, and it seems to work quite well on the kid, “Do you know how much trouble I’d be in?”

 

Changmin looks down to the ground, as if he’s afraid of making eye contact with Yunho, and Yunho doesn’t really blame him. He’s being an ass and he knows it.

 

Yunho straightens him up to get a good look at any damage they caused. There’s a small scratch on his forehead and he might have some bruises, but they didn’t hurt him too much.

 

He sneaks into the nurses’ office and gets him cleaned up before putting a small bandage on him, while Changmin looks confused the entire time.

 

After that he helps him find his stuff that Heechul so cleverly hid in some random classroom before walking him halfway home.

 

Changmin still looks confused and terrified, so Yunho takes a deep breath and attempts to clarify the situation. To both of them.

 

“Now listen,” he begins, grabbing his shoulder and forcing him to look at him, “Don’t you dare tell _anyone_ about this. If your parents ask about any cuts or bruises you get, you don’t dare tell them you’re getting bullied. And if you do you better not list any names. Same goes for teachers and neighbors and any siblings. Got it?”

 

Changmin nods at once, and as soon as Yunho lets go he shoots off home.

 

Yunho watches him run and kind of wants to smash his head into a brick wall.

 

After that incident the gang doesn’t hold back. The shoves and pushes get more violent. Yunho witnesses one where he’s shoved down half a flight of stairs. His friend just stands back and watches which Yunho wants to fume about, but he knows he can’t blame him. The kid’s almost as scrawny as him and on top of that one of the best in their class. Easily a target of any group of troublemakers. He’s just keeping himself safe.

 

Several times his homework is torn from his grasp and ripped to shreds, and Yunho later hears stories about how he’s cried in class when the teacher asks for it. That and the instances in the hall get other kids in on the teasing and shoving.

 

Changmin now looks anywhere but the floor when he’s walking through the halls, constantly on guard for anyone who might hurt him. He’s like a hunted little fawn surrounded by predators, and Yunho feels an even stronger need to protect him.

 

Nearly every day after school Yunho checks on him. He’s even started to carry tissues with him so he can wipe away the tear stains and any fresh droplets. Changmin still doesn’t look him in the eyes, and Yunho still shows no emotion. It doesn’t really make Yunho feel any better about what him and his friends are doing, and most of the time he just does it so he can feel Changmin’s soft skin and maybe sneak in a stroke to his hair.

 

It’s a few days to the holiday when they really put Changmin in a bad way. At first they just corner him after school and pelt him with snowballs, but Jaejoong gets carried away and ends up tackling him and shoving snow down his coat. Changmin runs and Jaejoong chases, the rest of them not far behind. He tackles him again, and, according to Jaejoong, Changmin throws an insult at him that Yunho never hears. What he does hear is the scream from Changmin when Jaejoong’s fist connects with his face. Twice.

 

Kangin ends up pulling him off before he can do anymore damage, and Changmin crawls away choking on tears. Yunho walks with them for a little while, glad his house is the closest so he can lose them before rushing back to where they left Changmin.

 

He’s still crying under a snow-covered tree when Yunho gets there, clutching his nose with a snow-frosted mitten.

 

He pushes away the covered hand to see just how bad of shape he’s in. There’s blood draining down from his nose and his left eye is swelling and turning purple. Yunho winces at the sight and then jumps a little when Changmin speaks.

 

“Yunho,” his voice is weak and hardly understandable due to his tears, but Yunho’s still shocked at the sound of the boy saying his name. It’s the first time he’s addressed him at all, and it makes not showing emotions just that more impossible, “I’m cold,” he whimpers out again, and that’s when Yunho gives up trying to be stoic completely and lifts him into his arms.

 

His small hand clutches at Yunho’s shirt the entire way to his home, and Yunho almost tears up himself seeing the kid look so broken.

 

He sets him down on his unmade bed without even bothering to take off his boots. Without hesitation he gets him out of his outerwear, throwing his shoes to one corner of the room and coat to another.

 

It doesn’t come as much surprise to him when he sees his uniform is also covered in now melting snow, but it’s still a bit of a setback. He’s not sure if he should take care of his face or clothes first, and it’s already hard enough to think when he’s worried sick like this.

 

He slaps Changmin back into focus after getting the thickest sweater he has and the sweatpants that have long been too small for him. Changmin has to have help getting up but after that he can walk to the bathroom and change on his own.

 

Yunho spends the entire time knocking and asking if he’s done changing and barges in the second he makes a noise. It turns out he was actually just having trouble getting the sweater on, and Yunho struck with more guilt from seeing his pale torso adorned with a knee-sized bruise. He helps it on him all the way and finally gets to cleaning and bandaging him up.

 

He then swaddles him up in a blanket and tortures him through several varying sets of “Are you okay?”s and “Are you sure?”s  before he cleans up the mess he made from his boots and makes them both soup.

 

Changmin eyes it the from the moment it enters his room on a tray, and ends up eating his in what seems like a matter of seconds and then giving Yunho’s bowl puppy eyes until the older student gives in and shoves it over to him.

 

He finishes off that bowl too, but Yunho doesn’t mind too much. Especially because Changmin’s more relaxed than Yunho’s ever seen him.

 

“It doesn’t hurt too much, does it?” Yunho asks, and Changmin gives a slight shake of his head.

 

“It was more scary than it was painful, really,” he tells him. It’s the longest sentence he’s ever heard from him.

 

“I’m sorry,” Yunho mutters, and Changmin looks up at him.

 

“Don’t be sorry,” he tells him, “You’re not the scary one.”

 

“I’m the leader.”

 

It’s now Yunho who won’t meet Changmin’s gaze, so he doesn’t see Changmin leaning in, and the press of soft lips to his cheek comes as a complete surprise to him, “You suck at your job.”

 

 


	2. GOTG AU

Cum is still drying on Yunho's thighs when he wakes up, and there's a lump beside him in this unfamiliar bed.

His memories after leaving the bar are messy if even in existence, and what seemed like an uplifting and enjoying experience last night now seems like the worst idea he's ever made.

"It's trashed," he remembers them saying, "Sorry man, there's just nothing we can do for you. This ship can't run."

He's had that ship since he had his license,  and he'd been through hell of a lot with it. That ship was part of him; he'd talk to it like it was human -- might as well have been with the computers he installed just months before. Honestly he liked it better than most humans. It certainly listened to him a lot better.

So he'd gone into the bar angry, just trying to find some drunk ass he could con some keys off of and then be on his way. He ended up finding a drunk ass of a different kind to stick his dick in  and apparently let return the favor if the cum is anything to go by.

They had to have gone at it at least twice because Yunho's never felt so sore the morning after in his entire life.

Still no ship and feeling like shit. Great. The least he can do is clean himself up. There’s no en suite so he’ll have to go down the hall. In the living room there’s an either heavily stunned or dead body lying on the sofa, but Yunho ignores that for the time being.

He takes his time in cleaning up, but when he goes back to the bedroom he still passes by the body and there’s still the sleeping lump in the bed.

And that’s when he spots it. On the side table next to the sleeping lump barely hidden behind a box of tissues is a ring of keys. A ship’s keys.

It wasn’t such a bad day afterall.He sneaks around to the other side of the bed, hyper aware of the sleeping lump that still hasn’t made a single sound; he hopes it’ll stay that way.

The ship’s make is engraved onto the key, a model way nicer than his if Yunho’s not mistaken. He picks it up with a sly smile, just about to stuff it in his pocket and leave when there’s a phaser against his head.

The sleeping lump is now awake and looking as threatening as a man can look with dried semen still on his face. Yunho wishes he could remember that blowjob.

“Put the keys down,” his words are articulate, clear and fear-inducing, and Yunho laughs heartily in return.

“I was only looking,” he puts the keys down and puts his arm up just for the man’s amusement.

“Yeah right,” he mumbles and rolls out of bed with the phaser still pointed at Yunho. He only puts it down when the keys are in his hands.

There’s a heavy silence of both sizing up the other before Yunho speaks, “So are those actually your keys or are they yours in the same way this apartment is yours?”

The man’s eyebrows raise, “If you’re referring to the stunned man on the couch; he was a previous client who didn’t pay the full amount. Accidentally phased him a bit too long.”

Yunho doesn’t know whether to laugh or be terrified. So instead he gets a little turned on.

“Well that’s extremely irresponsible and rash,” and now I wish I could remember last night even more, “Any idea when he’s going to wake up.”

He shrugs, “Not really my problem,” he brushes off. Yunho’s pretty sure it is, but he doesn’t say anything. Instead he finally takes advantage of the fact the man’s naked and lets his eyes roam until he’s blushing and obviously annoyed.

Yunho watches him grab his clothes and hurry off down the hall and then he follows him.

“So you said this man was your client? What exactly is your line of work?” Yunho barks after him, frowning when the only response he gets is the bathroom door shutting in his face, “If you’re not going to tell me I’ll just assume you’re a hooker.”  
  


There’s a scoff from inside the bathroom, “You’re thick,” he hear him say, and Yunho smiles.

“Would you like another reminder?” Yunho asks, his tone suggesting all sorts of things, but the only response he gets is the sound of the shower starting.

When the door opens again Yunho is still outside, a crooked smile on his face when the man gives him an unimpressed look and walks past him.

Yunho follows him into the kitchen and watches him rummage through all of the different cabinets until he finally looks back at him, amusement turning quickly to annoyment.

“Do you really have no where else to be?” he walks past Yunho again back into the bedroom, throwing around the sheets until he finds a shiny communicator that Yunho swiftly removes from his grasp.

“That’s mine,” he tells him, and the man narrows his eyes until Yunho points over to another one on the floor.

He doesn’t utter a single word of thanks as he picks it up and plops down on the bed to go through it.

“You still haven’t told me what you do for a living,” Yunho pesters, “So i’m still just going to assume you’re a hooker.”

The man looks up at him, “Would a hooker dress like this?”

Yunho’s eyes goes over his appearance, a tight suit that Yunho wouldn’t think to be very practical for anything other than standing around looking pretty, “Maybe?”

He gets a look for that and almost a few words too, but the man’s mouth only opens and shuts before he goes back to his communicator.

“Can I at least know your name?”

“Changmin,” the man states simply, not even looking at Yunho when he does, and it makes him wonder if it’s even real.

“I’m Yunho,” he tells him with a smile, and that gets a small reaction from the man.

He sets his communicator down and looks at him, “As in Jung Yunho?”

Yunho’s smile gets a little more confident, “That’s right.”

“So what’s an infamous bounty hunter doing without a ship?” he asks, turning to Yunho with a smirk on his face.

“Sleeping with pretty boys who do have ships,” he answers, and Changmin smiles for the first time that morning.

“Let’s go get some food then,” Changmin suggests, and Yunho agrees.

They go to some shady diner an elevator ride away, and Yunho cuts off the small talk at once.

“I know you’re planning to get me on your ship and retrieve whatever bounty’s on my head, but believe me. That’s a very bad idea.”

Changmin remains stoic through the outing, “Should I just take your word for it?” he asks, and Yunho’s eyes narrow.

“Or take the fact that my head’s worth what? 100,000 units? Which is a lot don’t get me wrong, but we could make so much more.”

Changmin takes a sip of his drink before addressing his claim, “We?” his voice is one of disbelief.

Yunho smirks, “Yes, ‘we’. You have a ship. I have experience and equipment. Together we could make that 100,000 units in no time.”

“I’ve never worked well with others.”

“You seem to well in bed,” Yunho points out, but Changmin doesn’t seem to find his remark funny.

“You’re only doing this for a ship, so how I know you won’t kill me the moment you step on mine?”

There’s a heavy silence as their food is set down in front of them, and then Yunho speaks again.

“I’m a man of my word,” Yunho reassures him, “Also a little tired of working alone.”

“And the notorious Jung Yunho doesn’t have enough to buy a ship on his own?”

“Recently had a debt to repay,” Yunho tells him, “And as I said I’m a man of my word, I had to repay it. Not to mention now I’m afraid of delinquents like you stunning me for several years if I don’t get their money back to them.”

“Fair enough,” Changmin mutters, “But I honestly do not think we would make good partners.”

Yunho leans back in his chair, “Let’s just try it out.”

Changmin takes a breath and then finishes his food.

Yunho’s things are easy enough to get loaded onto Changmin’s ship, and then with a bit of research they’re off.

Despite his many claims of being the greatest pilot in the galaxy, Changmin refuses to let Yunho fly so he’s stuck with the job of navigator.

“So this dude,” Changmin begins, taking another look at the communicator, “You say you know him?”

“He’s just an acquaintance, really,” Yunho answers, “But it might make this a little awkward.

“His bounty’s high enough I couldn’t care less,” Changmin sets the ship into autopilot and stretches in his chair, “You watch the ship. I’m going below,” he puts the ship in autopilot and leaves with bored steps.

By morning they’re orbiting their desired planet. Yunho’s fallen asleep in his chair, and Changmin ignores this until landing, slapping him awake when they’re grounded with an annoyed morning greeting.

 **  
**“We’re here, so stop lazing around and get yourself ready.”


	3. Yunho Clones

Yunho pauses. Blinks twice. Shakes his head. This is not the parking lot. He's not even sure where this is. It's dark, almost pitch black, and definitely inside.

He feels around the wall for a light switch, jumping when he finds it and the lights snap on bright and white. One look around has him even more bewildered.  Weird futuristic machines surround him, all powering up with glowing lights.

He takes a few tentative steps through the pathway between them. The majority are labelled, each sounding weirder than the next. And then he comes to one not lit up, just a round button on a stand and a large tube right next to it.

Out of curiosity he presses the button. Nothing happens. He presses it again and still nothing. It must be broken, but what would one more tap do? The third press causes it to light up, the ground trembles a little as the machine comes to life, and Yunho backs away with wide eyes, hoping that it doesn’t take him somewhere very far away or back in time because Changmin’s probably still sleeping right now, doesn’t even know he’s at SM, and he’s pretty sure he left a mess in the living room assuming he would get back before the younger woke.

But now it seems his timing will have been in vain as he’s definitely going to be transported into another dimension because now the machine is kind of wailing, it sounds sick, and then it’s smoking.

He blinks when the smoke finally clears up. Right in front of him is another him. Not a carbon copy but at one point it could have been. He’s blond, hair a mess only half hidden by a loose beanie. He’s unshaven, that’s at least two days worth of stubble, and his clothes are hanging off his frame and unmatching.

The other Yunho blinks back at him, obviously just as entranced as he is. They don’t have much time to be baffled because soon enough the machine is smoking again and another Yunho pops out. This one with impeccably styled black hair. He’s in leather pants and a flashy dress shirt and looks like he’s ready to go on stage and perform Michael Jackson.

New Yunho gets both other Yunhos a once over with a raised eyebrow, looking haughty and a little rude, but Real Yunho doesn’t have time to get offended because sure enough the machine is smoking again and another Yunho emerges.

This one is in an entirely different spectrum than the other two. Whereas the other two were slightly smaller than Real Yunho in mass this Yunho almost challenges in the way he fills out his smart looking suit. He looks mature, the epitome of the presence Yunho has on stage at award shows, looking confident and like he owns a multibillion dollar business and goes home to a gorgeous, probably younger and unemployed spouse every night.

They wait for a while, but the machine is silent, so they use the time to take in the others.

Daddy Jung and Diva Jung look unimpressed, and Hobo Jung looks like he’s half asleep, so Real Yunho is the only one standing with his mouth hanging open.

“So,” Real Yunho begins, eyes flickering to each of the other Yunho’s, “Are you me from other dimensions?”

Hobo Jung snorts, and Daddy Jung gives him a dirty look, but it’s Diva Jung who finally speaks, “We’re clones,” he tells him, “Obviously not complete clones just imitations of some of your conflicting personality traits. Not the full you, though it could be disputed that we’re a little better than the real Jung Yunho due to lack of most flaws.”

Hobo Jung snort laughs again, and Daddy Jung doesn’t look impressed with either one of them.

“Flaws are necessary,” he tells both of them, and now it’s their turn for unimpressed looks. Real Yunho however, is not unimpressed, Daddy Jung’s voice is authoritative and deep, mature like the rest of him. Changmin’s really going to like this one.

Which reminds him. He needs to get home to his other half.

“Can you guys,” he begins, pausing at the way they all turn their attention to him at the same time, “Can you guys leave here?”

“Of course,” Hobo Jung tells him, “We’ll last for two days or so. We getta see Changmin right?”

All three of them get a sudden lovestruck shimmer in their eyes at the mention of Changmin, and Yunho hopes he’s not as blatantly obvious when his thoughts turn to the younger.

“I, ugh, yeah,” he spits out. Because how could he refuse his clones like that? And it was all so exciting and sci-fi that Changmin would surely want in on it.

They leave as quietly as possible, and thankfully without being seen. Hobo Jung really wants to drive when they get to the parking lot, but Diva Jung rolls his eyes and tells him he would never put his life in his hands. Which Real Yunho thinks is rather weird considering the same person but he shrugs and slides into the driver’s seat.

He notices halfway to the apartment that his other selves really don’t get along too well. Daddy Jung always seems annoyed with Hobo Jung, who seems to be making increasingly perverted jokes. The entire situation seems to amuse Diva Jung, whose laugh fills the car every time Daddy Jung scolds Hobo Jung. His laugh is ringing and boisterous and he swishes his hair every time he opens his mouth. Playing to a nonexistent audience.

Yunho wonders if he’s this annoying just by himself.

He gets them to quiet down when they get into the apartment hall, opening the door to the silent apartment and making sure every single one of them takes off their shoes and leaves them neatly by the door.

Hobo Jung’s definition of neat is his sandals half on top of each other, but Real Yunho decides it best not to comment.

A quick check of the rest of the apartment tells him Changmin is still asleep, so he shushes them all into the living room to chat quietly amongst themselves.

It’s during a heated discussion about Yunho’s current acting skills with Diva Jung and Daddy Jung that Real Yunho realises Hobo Jung is missing.

Diva Jung seems amused by this fact, but Daddy Jung is the complete opposite. Real Yunho just hopes he’s still in the apartment and not terrorising the streets of Seoul. He wouldn’t put it past that slice of himself to decide he should go streaking.

But Daddy Jung seems to know exactly where he is, if the determined way he gets up is anything to go by. Real Yunho decides he’s most definitely the one with the most wisdom and follows him into his bedroom, sighing when he sees Hobo Jung looking very pleased with himself as he snuggles up behind a sleeping Changmin.

He has an arm draped over him, nose pressed against his neck, and if Yunho knows anything about Changmin’s sleep-induced cuddling habits then he’s definitely wiggled his butt right up against Hobo Jung’s crotch. Which really shouldn’t bug Yunho as much as it does because it’s still technically his crotch.

But it’s also his Changmin’s butt, and it seems completely wrong for a slice of himself to have his crotch pressed up against a complete Changmin’s butt.

Daddy Jung seems to be just as infuriated with the sight, if not more. Which again sets Yunho’s possessive instincts on edge. Diva Jung however just seems amused at the sight and can’t stifle a ringing laugh that ends with a devilish smirk and a slowly waking Changmin.

All four of them watch as he blinks the sleep out of his eyes until a glimpse of the sight in front of him startles them into full doe-like wideness. All four of them smile, Diva Jung even lets out a little coo, and Hobo Jung snuggles closer.

They’re all immediately on the bed, silently fighting for the spot closest to Changmin, and Real Yunho can’t miss Hobo Jung’s smirk that he obviously got the best deal.

It sends an almost predatory chill up his spine, and he begins to think that four Yunho’s is possibly the worst thing that’s ever happened.

Changmin’s gaping mouth and dark eyes suggest the opposite.

 


End file.
